Little red card
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: What's to become of that Little Red Card on the DI's desk? Booze, giggles and blokes. Characters are: Sam,Jo,Honey,Kerry,Phil,Terry,Mickey,Stuart.
1. But who's written it?

**Seeing as it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I've broken up from school for a week, I'm in a fantabulous mood :)**

Just a little fic I started to write, the idea came to me in Art today. _(Don't know why.. I was painting a Geisha and I don't know how there's any link between the two!)_  
I don't know how long it will be, but I am promising alot of fluff, and hopefully some giggling!

So please review and let me know what you think!  
You can also leave reviews if you're not a member too, x

* * *

As Sam entered her office and flung her black coat over the back of her chair, she noticed a red envelope leaning against her now cold mug of coffee. There was no name on the envelope, but Sam assumed it was for her.

"How romantic." she said to herself sarcastically as she leant to pick the card up. Making sure the door to her office was shut and Neil wasn't around, she slid the tip of her index finger underneath the seal and pulled the card out of the envelope slowly. Flipping the card over, she studied the front. It was one of those 'Tatty Teddy' designs, that familiar cute grey bear holding a huge heart shaped balloon on a string. "Sweet," she smirked to herself. Sam took another quick glance around her office as she opened the card slowly.

_I wish I was a bar of soap,  
__Held between your hands,  
__So that when you went to take a bath,  
__I would see the promised land ;)_

_All my love,  
Your perhaps Not-So-Secret Admirer x_

Typical.

"DS HUNTER!!" Sam shouted, loud enough for the whole of CID to hear even though her door was shut.

"Ooh," Jo grinned up at Phil, "What've you done now?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Phil smiled in Jo's direction before sauntering casually to the DI's office, knowing all eyes in CID were on him.

Phil opened the door without a care in the world, leaning on the frame casually. "You called?" He grinned cheekily at her. Sam sat precariously on the edge of her desk, staring up into his eyes for a minute, trying to decipher whether or not it had been him that left the card. Phil waited patiently as she watched him, raising his eyebrows.

"I know I'm handsome but I really should be getting some work done Sam."

Sam said nothing as she leant behind her and held the card up towards him, "Well?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting a valentine, thanks!" Phil held out for the card, his face deadly serious.

"Don't be stupid Phil. Was this you?" Sam asked suspiciously,

Phil took the card from her outstretched hand and, after a second of looking at the front, opened it. After reading the message inside he laughed, "That's clever! I might have to use that sometime! So who's it from?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Then why don't you just compare the writing with that of everyone in CID?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that.. Right, thanks Phil." Sam said quickly, 'how could I not have thought of that before?' she asked herself in her head.

Phil grinned at Sam, "Good luck finding them," he said as he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Sam turned around as soon as Phil had left and started to sift through the pile of paperwork on her desk that she still had yet to read, trying to find a match of handwriting. No, not Phil's as she'd expected. Not Mickeys. Not Stuart's, thank god. After a few minutes she came across a match.

"Oh my God." Sam exclaimed quietly, "Jo!"

"Jo, can I have a word?" Sam asked quietly as she walked up to the constable's desk.

"Sure Guv," Jo smiled, "Just a sec." She said as she finished typing a sentence on her computer. Jo followed her superior officer into her office and as she shut the door behind her, Sam held out the card,

"Jo.. do you know anything about this?" an uneasy expression on her face,

"Oh," Jo laughed, "That!"

Sam looked taken aback, why was Jo laughing? Sam stared at her.

"You don't think that it's from me?" Jo laughed again,

"Well, the writing's the exact same as yours." Sam explained, confused.

"Yes, ok, I admit it's my writing. But I know you're not into all that Sam, I didn't send you it!"

"So why did you..?" Sam started,

"Well if he wrote it himself then you'd have known who it was from straight away!" Jo stated as if it were obvious, and to Sam it clearly still wasn't.

"So you wrote it for this 'him'?" Sam questioned, evidently still not completely understanding the situation.

"Yess.."

"So do you want to let me in on who this mystery man is?"

"I think you already know." Jo giggled,

"Then why would I ask?"

"Come on, let's face it.. there is only one person in this station that would _dare_ send you a card saying that in it!"

"That's what I thought!"

"So then what's the problem?"

"He denied it." Sam said softly,

"Well is it really not obvious to you that he was lying, Sam?!"

"He was pretty convincing."

"Always is."

"Send him in, Jo." Sam said with a wave of her arm,

"Sure." Jo walked out the door, closing it after her. Sam stood in front of her desk, leaning on it with one hand. Then the door opened.

"Stuart?!!" Sam shouted as he walked in. But then she reprimanded herself as she heard Jo cackling over the other side of the room. She'd been had.

"Jo, are you serious?!" Sam shouted across CID,

"Course not!" Jo shouted back, still laughing hysterically, "Stuart wouldn't have the guts to send that in a card to himself, let alone you!"

Sam sighed in relief as Stuart exited her office, looking confused as ever. The poor man had no idea what was going on.

Sam shook her head and closed the door once more. She walked over to her desk and perched on it, a hand held to her head. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"You know who it really was that sent that card, don't you?" the intruder said gently,

"Course," Sam said, giggling. "Now I do."

"So.."

"So what?"

"What do you think of my skills as a Secret Admirer?"

"Well, what do _you_ think of your skills as a Secret Admirer?" Sam fired back,

"I think I was pretty good, even if I do say so myself." Phil replied with a wink.

Phil crossed the room and stopped beside Sam. He tilted Sam's chin upwards with a soft nudge with the side of his finger and looked down into her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you."

"What? I want my kiss!"

"And you think you deserve one after what you wrote on that card?! I think that was a very innapropriate rhyme to write to your DI."

"Ya loved it really though, din't ya?"

Leaning down, Phil placed a tender kiss on Sam's lips. Although gentle, it left a burning tingle as he pulled away. All Phil wanted to do was to provoke a reaction from Sam, and it definitely worked. A few seconds later, Sam opened her eyes and stared at him. She stood up from the desk and wrapped an arm around his neck, the other she held against his chest. Rising up onto the balls of her feet, Sam tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips lightly against Phil's.

This, she concluded, was a better valentine's day than she'd had in a long time.. and it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? ;)**

**Share the love with a review! After all, it is Valentine's tomorrow!**


	2. An interrogation on both sides

_Big thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed the first chapter, _**Astrid, A for Antechinus, Laura, greenovalfruit, Latz, Anny, smithy's gal & xDivaShell24x**. _It means alot ;)_

* * *

"So then, you," Phil said as he pulled away from the kiss slightly, "what are you up to tonight?"

"Oh no Phil, you aren't getting me that easily! I already have plans." Sam smirked,

"Oh, so you.." Phil looked at the floor,

"No Phil, before you ask, I do _not_ have a hot date." Sam cut in,

"Ahh, so you do fancy me then." Phil grinned.

"What do you think?" Sam smiled up at him, before wiping her thumb gently over his lips, at his questioning look she said, "lipstick."

"Aah, see now, if I went out like that then they'd all know Sam."

"Exactly, which is why I'm getting rid of it." Sam stated, as if it were obvious,

"Either that or you wouldn't want to be seen dating a trans-"

"Let's leave it there shall we, Philip?"

Phil made a non-committal noise and kissed Sam's lips quickly before leaving her office.

"How's it goin, Serge? Reject ya did she?" Jo said loudly enough for the whole of CID to hear,

"Jo, shut it." Phil called, though as he walked closer to Jo he lowered his voice, "And for your information, no she did not 'reject me'."

"So she agreed to go out with you tonight then did she?" Jo asked, her eyebrows raised,

"Well, not exactly, said she's already got plans."

"Mmm.." Jo smiled knowingly,

"What?" Phil stared at her.

"Nothing."

* * *

Later, Phil picked up his coffee and took a seat next to Jo in the canteen.

"So where's Sam really going tonight, Jo?"

"She's coming round mine, girlie night in. Honey and Kerry are coming too-" Jo paused suddenly as she noticed that Phil was smirking and nodding his head slowly, eyebrows raised a fraction. "What?"

"I was picturing the pillow fight, that's all," Phil grinned,

"You know that when us girls hang out we don't actually have pillow fights.." Phil's face dropped, so Jo spoke quickly, "I'm sorry, we do, we do! I don't know why I said that!"

Phil cheered up considerably after that, much to Jo's amusement.

"Just don't you go getting any ideas, DC Masters. Sam's mine now," Phil grinned, though he quickly shut up as Jo kicked him forcefully under the table.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam pulled up outside Jo's house.

"We thought you'd stood us up!" Jo held a hand to her heart in mock disapproval, "I heard you had an offer from a certain Sergeant? Surprised you said no."

Sam opened her mouth, "How did you know.." She trailed off as she spotted Honey and Kerry laughing on the sofa, "You all know?!"

"I don't know why you're so ashamed of it, I'd be tellin' everyone darlin'! That Phil Hunter is one hell of a hunk!" Honey voiced her opinion loudly, grinning. Kerry elbowed her,

"Oi, Honey!"

"What? I wouldn't say no to a round with him!"

"Ahem. Honey, I am still here," Sam said from the doorway,

"Sorry Sam, seriously though, think about it. He obviously really likes ya! I wouldn't turn him down if I were you, he changed his ways for ya!"

"I didn't say no," Sam smiled subconsciously,

"You DIDN'T?!"

"Yes Kerry," Sam laughed, "I didn't. In fact.. we kissed."

"Oh my God!" Jo exclaimed as she walked back into the room, a bottle of wine under her arm and four glasses balanced between her two hands. Honey and Kerry simply stared at Sam, mouths open in shock.

Honey gasped, "You made out with Phil Hunter?!"

"Yes Honey, I suppose I did," Sam giggled.

"Well?" Kerry interjected,

"Well what?"

"What do ya mean, well what?!" Honey demanded, "You snogged Phil Hunter!!"

"Erm.. Yeah.."

"So we're gonna need details Darlin'!" Honey said as she handed Sam a full glass of red wine.

"So were his hands like, on your back or..?" Kerry prompted, leaning forward.

Sam sipped at her drink before replying, "Well," she put her glass down and gestured, "first they started out on my waist, then they moved up and then they were in my hair." She bit her bottom lip as Honey, Jo and Kerry all gasped, eventually Honey managed,

"Wow. Damn, how I wish I'd got in there first! No offense, Sam."

"None taken," Sam giggled.

"So was it like a gentle kiss on the lips, or the whole passionate 'I gotta have you in this office' saga?" Jo asked, continuing the interrogation. Sam kept quiet at this, but blushed.

"I think we know the answer to that one then, don't we Darlin'?" Honey giggled.

* * *

"So come on then, mate!" Terry raised his voice above the noisy atmosphere of the pub, "What happened next?"

"..And then I kissed her." Phil finished, taking a gulp of beer,

"Tongues?" Mickey asked,

"Yep." Phil answered,

"Cool." Terry finished the conversation by downing his beer, "Next round's on me."

* * *

**Reviews? I lke to know what you're thinking :) Then I'll update,  
Kelly ox**


	3. Booze, blokes & blondes

**Sorry it's been a while, I've had tonnes of school work to do! You might have to go back and read the previous again, I had to! But I hope this is ok :)  
Quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter, let me know what you thought of it! Ox.**

* * *

"So Sam, who's the better kisser, Phil or Stuart?"

"Ugh, not Stuart. That man was like a whelk."

"A what?" Honey drew back with a disgusted look etched on her face,

"Hang on, that's a shellfish ain't it?" Jo said, her eyebrows raised,

"Yeah they have those little sucker pad things underneath and they're all slimy.." Kerry mimed gagging,

"Exactly." Sam said, "He was so.. ugh, desperate." Honey erupted into giggles at this, almost sending her wine glass flying.

"You know," Kerry mused, "I once heard that he came on to Jo.."

"Oi. How the hell did you know that?!" Jo shouted, staring at Kerry.

"Oh Darlin', it's gone round all of uniform, everyone heard it!" Honey waved a hand casually in the air.

"Oh, great. Just great. Just so you know, I realised what he was doing just in time. As soon as that little rat leant in, I backed off big time. There was no way I was kissing Stuart Turner." Jo defended herself, sending Sam off into peals of laughter,

"Oh Jo, what did he do when you told him?" Sam giggled,

"Said he was 'in need of coffee' and then ran out, I was just disgusted to be quite honest with you. He avoided me for days after that, mind you, it did stop him from hanging around the office.."

* * *

"Right then, Phil, how do you feel about a quick fire round?"

"No offense Terry mate, but I don't think you're quite my type." Phil slurred. By this time, the men had, had a fair amount to drink .

"Very funny. Here we go," Terry started, taking a gulp of beer, "Chelsea or Man U?"

"Chelsea." Phil fired back, leaving no time to think,

"Fish or chips?"

"Chips." Again, the response was immediate,

"Cinema or DVD?"

"DVD."

"Morning after or night before?"

"The part in between." Phil winked,

"Ugh," Mickey grimaced, "Spare us." He said before Terry carried on,

"CID or uniform?"

"CID."

"Footy or rugby?"

"Footy."

"Sam or Cindy?"

"Sam."

"Aha, gotcha mate." Mickey grinned.

"What can I say, she's gorgeous. Beautiful in fact."

"Yeah ok, don't go getting soppy on us Phil." Terry laughed, "More beer?"

* * *

Sam groaned as she lifted her head off the pillow. Jo laughed as she carried a tray laden with glasses of water and paracetamol into the lounge.  
"Oh so Sleeping Beauty _has_ risen." She said sarcastically,

"Do you have to be so _loud_?!" Sam winced, a hand held to her forehead. "How much did I drink?" She asked as Honey bounded into the room,

"You were pretty wasted Darlin'! You even out-drank Jo!"

"Honey, shh!" Sam hissed as she sat up slowly, "Give me that." She grimaced, grabbing the paracetamol that Jo had placed on the table.

* * *

"Morning gorgeous," Phil grinned as Sam jogged through CID ten minutes late.

"Shut up Phil."

"Corr, someone got out the wrong side of the coffin this morning!"

"Mmm.." Sam turned and glared at Phil before slamming the office door after herself. Phil chuckled quietly to himself when she'd walked away. He loved seeing her annoyed, she had this look about her. Her eyes sparkled dangerously and she pursed her lips in such a challenging way. After a minute, Phil checked no-one was paying attention to him before he strode to the DI's office in Sam's wake.

"A tad hungover, Guv?"

"Me? Never." Sam said, avoiding his eyes she scanned the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Sam, where are we?" At her inquisitive look, he elaborated, "After yesterday.. I mean, that kiss must have meant something to you,"

"Oh it did, trust me," Sam smiled up at him, "I take it that you wanted something else besides asking me that?"

"Well, you were out last night, how about we do something tonight instead?" Phil hesitated, and Sam picked up on this.

"You really think I'm going to refuse a second time?" She smirked at Phil's hopeful look, "Dinner would be lovely." Sam smiled and then giggled at the relief that was etched onto Phil's face.

"I'll be round say, 8?"

"Perfect. See you then."

* * *

**That's it for now. I think there will be one more chapter after this and that will probably be it. _What did you think of this one?  
_Kelly Ox.**


	4. A gathering of sorts

**Sorry for the huge lack of updating! I've been a bit lazy!  
This chapter has gotta be dedicated to my newly-discovered twin, Latifa! We are scarily alike, hehe!  
And also, massive thank you's to: Huxonbabe, ihearthuxon, Laura(SaMaNdPhIl4EvA), A for Antechinus, .Phillip, Rose, Laura(S-nixon), Sam, lildanser91 + of course Latz! (I kind of had to put in the hotness that is Phil Hunter-without-a-shirt-on at the beginning!!)**

* * *

Sam hummed to herself as she made herself a mug of coffee. Today was a good day, she decided, as she leant down to look in the fridge. The over-sized, striped blue shirt she wore creased under her arms as she reached for the milk. As she stood up, she felt a warm hand on her lower back.

"You alright?" His caring voice washed over her and Sam smiled softly as she turned to face him.

"Mmm, ever get that feeling that your day is going to be absolutely perfect?"

"Would it be incredibly cheesy if I told you this was the first time?" Phil wrapped his arms around Sam and rubbed a hand up and down her back slowly,

"You know what, I couldn't care less." Sam leant towards Phil, resting her head against his bare chest. Her slender fingers traced the outlines of the muscles on his toned arms as Phil breathed in the scent of Sam's hair.

"Sam.. Can I ask, why the hell haven't we done that before?" Phil wondered out loud, he took one hand off her back to run it through his tousled brown hair sleepily.

"You know what Phil? I have absolutely no idea," said Sam. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up and planting a fiery kiss on Phil's lips.

* * *

"Sam, Phil." Jack greeted as the two of them passed him on the stairs.

"Mornin' Guv," Phil grinned, before pulling Sam by the hand along to CID. Jack glanced back, and on seeing his two officers seemingly holding hands, raised his eyebrows and smirked to himself. It was bound to happen some time.

As Sam and Phil walked into CID they dropped their hands to their sides. Phil smiled at her before falling back into his desk chair. Sam carried on to her office.

"Someone have a good night last night then?" Jo said sarcastically, snapping Phil out of his daydream.

"What- err, yeah, you could say that."

"Not everything you hoped for then?"

"Nah, it was great actually." Jo snorted as she could swear that Phil Hunter- the man who does not get embarrassed- flush slightly pink.

"Oh dear God, save us. The _legendary_ Phil Hunter, oh mighty boaster of all things sex-related, _doesn't_ want to share his night of passion with the rest of CID?!" Jo faked astonishment. Phil merely coughed, and tapped a pen on his desk.

"Oh come on, Phil. Don't expect me to believe you stayed in with a take-away." Jo raised her eyebrows and when he didn't reply, "I hope you didn't go and sleep with some tart." she accused, jokingly.

"Sam's not a tart!" Phil shouted, unaware of how loud. Immediately, Terry, Mickey and Honey, who was working a case with CID, ran over to Phil's desk. The way in which they stood in a line with their mouths agape was really quite comic. Phil raised his hands to his head,

"Now look what you've done, Jo!" he pointed at the three officers in turn.

"Err.. Mate, I think it's more what- or in this case, _who_- you've done." Terry pointed out, sending Honey into fits of giggles. At a stern glare from Phil, Honey looked at the floor,

"Aww, come on Serge! We all knew it was gonna happen!"

"She's right there, mate." Mickey chimed in,

"Yeah Phil, don't be such a grumpy old sod." Jo said, grinning and punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Sam, at hearing the commotion out in CID, exited her office and walked over to where the officers were gathered.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked. Terry, Mickey, Jo and Honey span around like rabbits caught in headlights. Phil swiveled slowly round in his chair, and on seeing Sam's expression, grinned cheesily hoping to be let off the hook. He knew Sam hated being the centre of attention. Sam blew her fringe out of her eyes and let out a deep sigh. For a moment, Phil feared the worst. But then, surprising everyone, Sam sat down on Phil's lap and linked her fingers with his.

"Yes," she sighed, "it is true.. Unfortunately." Then, at Phil's offended look, she giggled. "Joking, Philip."

"Glad to hear it Samantha."

One by one, the other officers dispersed to continue with their various cases while Sam and Phil's playful banter continued.

"I thought you'd be mad at me." Phil said,

"Why?" Sam questioned,

"Because you _hate_ being the subject of the Sun Hill rumour mill!"

"It's fine, really, they would've found out some time."

"So you're coming round tonight, yeah?" Phil winked at Sam,

Sam leant in and whispered seductively, "What d'you reckon?" her warm breath brushing over Phil's neck. She heard him groan quietly and giggled, "Mind yourself, DS Hunter, we are at work remember?"

Phil shot Sam a look, but as she went to get up off him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down for a lingering kiss, much to the amusement of CID.

"Oi! Just because I'm seeing you Phil, doesn't give you the excuse not to do any work."

"And here I was thinking I was in your good books, Sam."

"Aha, you? Never." Sam winked and strode back to her office, a slight more bounce in her step than usual.

* * *

**This story's fun to write, so I'm thinking possibly a few more chapters? What did you all think? 'Cos it took ages to write this! My muse appears to have packed its bags and gone to Costa-Rica..  
Kelly Oxx**


	5. Those intense eyes

**Sorry for the wait! Thank yous to:  
Latz(My muse came back! Not my fave chapter though, I ran out of ideas a bit..)+ Thank you for the dedication on your story!,  
Astrid(There's lots of Sam and Phil here!),  
Laura(S-Nixon) + Laura(SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR) because you two leave the sweetest reviews!,  
A for Antechinus(I know they're definitly out of character in this chapter i think.. let me know)  
+ Huxonbabe! Here's an update for you! x**

**This isn't my best, but please review so I know what to do for the next time!**

* * *

"Evening," Phil greeted as Sam stepped over the the threshold, "I missed ya"

"Phil, it's been what, 4 hours?" Sam nodded towards the clock on the wall.

"Yep." A grin took over Phil's face before he lowered his head, his lips brushing Sam's softly.

"Were you planning on letting me in anytime soon?" Sam raised her eyebrows, gesturing to the open door that currently allowed the harsh cold to swirl around her bare calves. Phil ushered her through to the living room and closed the door after her.

"What was with all the teasing at work?"

"You shouldn't be so easily taken, Philip." Sam said casually as she took a seat on the sofa, an example that Phil soon followed,

"Aw, come on Sam! You shouldn't torment me like that, especially not at work. It's too hard."

"Mmm.. is it really?" Sam flicked her gaze up, watching Phil intently from beneath her lashes. Phil was surprised to see the stormy glaze that had taken over her green eyes, they were clouded with such an intense desire that deep green flames seemed to waver within them. Phil had never seen Sam so.. charged. There seemed to be a current sizzling in the space between them – electric, you could say. After moments of silence, they both could bear it no longer and forgetting about any plans made previously, Phil grabbed hold of Sam. Lifting her effortlessly up, he held her body against him tightly as if worried she could break into a million tiny pieces. Kicking off her shoes, Sam wound an arm round Phil's neck to steady herself as he ascended the stairs. With her free hand, she started to draw patterns, methodical circles with the very tips of her fingers, barely touching the skin.

"Sam," Phil's voice was low, "you need to stop that. You're driving me crazy." He looked down to see Sam watching him again, with the same emotion present in her eyes as before. The one he couldn't quite place. The same sort of fiery arousal as before, as if she fought to contain it. Sam said nothing, but Phil was pushed further when the circle-drawing did not cease.

"Sam," Phil growled, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer if she kept it up. It was infuriating, but capturing.

* * *

"Jo, Sam not joining us tonight?" Honey asked, as she sipped on her vodka,

"She had a hot date." Jo replied, "We got ditched for Phil Hunter."

"I don't blame 'er." Honey sighed, "I am so overdue in the bedroom department."

"I thought you and Dan had hit it off?" Kerry wondered,

"Mm, he's really moody recently, I don't know what's wrong with him.. Sam's so lucky." Honey added wistfully,

"Wish I had someone who cared about me as much as Phil does her." Kerry downed the rest of her drink. "What about you, Jo?"

"Ahh, I've got my eye on someone.."

"Care to let us in on who it is?" Kerry pressed,

"No chance!" Jo laughed.

* * *

"You'll be the death of me, Samantha Nixon."

Sam just smiled and traced her index finger from Phil's chin down his neck, down his body. Phil grabbed hold of Sam's wrist suddenly,

"Hey."

"What's wrong Phil?" Sam smirked, "That much of a temptation am I?" A glint in her green eyes.

"Now you've asked for it, Nixon." Phil turned over, one arm the other side of Sam's body, blocking her. Sam stared up at Phil, her eyes searching his. Sam twisted and turned her head in protest as Phil started to tickle her mercilessly,

"No! Phil, stop it!" She giggled,

"What, and miss out on seeing you giggle like that? No chance." Phil said softly, lowering himself to beside her, and kissed her on the nose, provoking another soft giggle.

* * *

**This chappy bit boring, I know lol, **

**Reviews? ox**


End file.
